Miss Me?: Miss me? I never forgot and I will never forgive
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: It has been 2 years since I had gone missing. They all go Konoha Collegiate now. How Foolish of them to put me aside. Ah yes, I was one of the crazy forgotten, sent in the Military and the A.F.T.I.C.A.S(Asylum for the Insane Criminals and Suicides). Well, now that I'm free, I'll be returning. Watch out Konoha, cause Sakura Haruno is back and will be wanting her revenge.
1. Chapter 1

ME:** This is the sequel of 'Miss me? I didn't forget'. I don't own Naruto and please review.**

* * *

I opened my eyes. Hn, I'm still here in the Asylum. I have been here for like 2 years. How did I get here? I remember... I hate that memory.

I got up from the bed. I am still here and I don't care. I turned to see, Kin Tsuchi who was still asleep.

Kin Tsuchi was one of us (The feared). She had black hair and black eyes. She was smart and sort of bipolar. She is my roommate for the past 2 years. The first impression she made on me was having an arm wrestling match, I won. The is like my bro in a female version.

I walked out of the room and shut the door. I wore my old Military school attire and searched for the cafeteria.

I was always early. I ate alone while no one was down here. The nurses seem to look brave but they are scared in the inside. Hn, I don't care. The sun had began to rise. I finished eating my ramen. I slid it into the dishes rawer and exited the room.

As I walked, I felt the D-Ranked patients' fear and the A-ranked patients try to hide their eye contact from me. I smirked. I opened a door to the fitness room. I got on the bench press and took a 22 kilogram barbell and took my daily exercise.

I put it down and went to do chin ups. Not that hard. I began to run on the treadmills. I left the room and walked to Room 12, my room.

I laid on the bed. Kin lay there reading 'Romeo and Juliet'. She stood up grinning but then frowned. She threw the book into the trash can just now.

"Crappy romance." She muttered. I chuckled. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it. The nurse, kill joy and it had to be Liza Kimi.

"Medicine." Kin grumbled. This must be the kind of medicine when we grow numb. Liza gave me a pill. I put it in my mouth and hit it in my upper lip, Kin the same.

"Say 'Ah'." We did as we are told. The nurse left and we spat our medicine and crushed it with our feet. "Nice one." I said to Kin. She smirked.

"As always." I put a metal bar that was ripped off out of my bed, into the corner. I added atachers to the wall. I began to do chin ups when another knock on the door was heard. A guard came and took us.

We were sent to the office where Mr. Kiyoshi stays. I see Zaku Abumi (My best man) there too.

Zaku Abumi was my partner in Social time. (I hate that class.) He was there for me like a brother.

We were shoved into the chairs. "What do you want? I already stopped sneaking sake into this Asylum." I said. Kin chuckled. It's true, I have been trying to sneak sake in here for a really long time.

"You know what is going to happen." Mr. Kiyoshi said. I smirked. Oh yes, I am getting out of this dump! "You 3 will be now set out."

Zaku and Kin cried tears of joy and youth. Heh, these 2 are so immature.

"You can pack up your stuff and leave the Asylum tonight but you will come here and back to pick up most of your things. Good day."

We left the office and then packed. I packed my hidden weapons and my diary in a small bag and most of my clothes in there too. I saw Kin putting her cheesy romance books into the nightstand.

"What? I want to mess up the next people who get stuck here." She said mischievously. I smiled.

We met in the waiting room with our backpacks. "So, we will be leaving this dump for real, huh?" Zaku asked. I nodded. The guards... They led us out of jail- I mean asylum...

The Asylum looked like jail but remove the bars. There were also S.W.A.T too! The guards from the towers eyed our every move.

"I-It's them."

"I can't believe they are sent out!"

They kept whispering or whining about our release. I was annoyed. I can just kill them.

"AAA! FREEDOM!" Kin and Zaku screamed. I chuckled. I tugged their hands. "Come on, you guys can stay in my house." I said.

The 2 smiled and flowed me to the east. Many eyes stared at us. Oh sure, we wore clothes. I still wore my military school uniform and these 2 had asylum clothes on.

Familiar streets passed us. We stopped by the Dango shop and took 3 baskets. Oh, we loved dango and even after 2 years, we remembered the taste.

We passed a familiar place. Konoha High...

"Hey, isn't that the school you used to got to?" Kin asked. "Yes.. But now, we are going to Konoha Collegiate for college." I said. Beside it was the Konoha Collegiate. Pretty big? Hn.

"What's the date?" I asked. "I don't know... It has been a log time since our calendars were changed." The 2 said. I can sense that it was Fall after Halloween. How I missed the outside world, the food, the air, the clothes and my life.

We saw a hou- I mean mansion. We stopped. I knocked on the door. The door opened. A pair of jaws hit the ground and then turned upwards.

"Welcome home!"

* * *

**Me: Please Review.**

* * *

**Me: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It is a wonderful cloudy day at Konoha Collegiate. It is Friday the 13th. There, in Room 7, there stayed Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee and Chouji.

"Hey, there is will be new students here at the Collegiate." Naruto Uzumaki informed the Konoha and Sand students. "Who? Girl or boy?" Sasuke asked. The conversation began to be more curios than from the beginning.

"Girl, boy and I'm not sure about the third one. No one knows who he or she is." Naruto answer

"Mr. Orochimaru!" Gaara said. The rest of the group ran to their seats before the Michael Jackson Look-a-like came in.

"Good morning class." Orochimaru said. (Yes! I'm making him a good guy!) "We will be having a new student this year. I'm sure some of you know her." He said. "Know her?" The Konoha Teams wondered, who have3 they known. They all stayed together.

There was knocks on the door and they turned to the door. "Come in."

The door opened. Everyone's eyes turned to 3 hooded teens. "Good morning, Mr. Orochimaru." "Good morning, introduce yourselves." He said. The 1st one took off the hood.

"My name is Kin Tsuchi, I come from Otogakure. I was sent to the Asylum for the Criminally Insane and Suicidals for a year and 8 months. My likes are my 2 best friends in the world! My dislikes are whoever who hurt them in the past and other stuff. My hobbies? Torturing and P.E." The dark haired girl said. "Take a seat beside Ino Yamanaka, the blond cough-bimbo-cough girl over there." Kin walked over to Ino with dark eyes. She took a seat.

The 2nd one took the hood off.

"My name is Zaku Abumi. I come from Otogakure. I was sent to the Asylum for the Criminally Insane and Suicides for 2 years and a month. My likes are my 2 best friends. My dislikes are whoever hurt them and people who always try to judge us before knowing us. My hobbies are hanging out with my best friends."

"Take a seat beside Naruto Uzumaki." Zaku smirked and walked to Naruto and took a seat.

The final one took the hood off. Everyone gasped in shock along with their eyes.

"My name is... Sakura no Ame, I originally come from Konoha. I was sent to the Asylum for the Criminal Insane and Suicides 2 years ago. My likes are best friends and blood, my dislikes are personal. My hobbies are killing, torturing, murdering and hanging out with my best friends." She said. She was thin, her arms were covered with wrapped bandages and her eyes are darker shade of green.

"Thank you, Miss Sakura. Please take a seat between Temari and Gaara."

Sakura stiffened as she walked to the seat.

'Sakura, what happened?' Temari mouthed. Sakura just ignored her.

BRINGGGGG!

"Alright, you are dismissed to Lunch." They got up and hurried to lunch.

* * *

Sakura began to walk with Kin and Zaku. "Sakura!" Sakura turned around to see Kiba, running after her. "You're back! Welcome back home! Come on, let's go find the others and celebrate!"

Sakura felt her past with Kiba flash in her eyes.

_"You! How dare you?!" Kiba shouted at Sakura. "You told everyone that I smoke! I never smoke! Why did I even become friends with you! I hate you!" _

Sakura hissed in anger. Kiba tried to grab her hand but she pulled away. "Get away from me..." She snarled, with venom dripping out of her tongue. "Wait a minute! I thought you said that you like hanging out with your best friends! We are your best friends!" Kiba reasoned but Sakura's anger just spiked up.

"No. You are not my best friend." Sakura glared at Kiba who was shocked by her answer. "You hate me." Sakura and the 2 Oto teens smirked.

"I am no longer your best friend." Sakua whipped her hair and around and walked away with her REAL friends. Kiba who is shocked, ran to find the rest of his friends to tell them what happened.

"Guys!" Kiba shouted. The Konoha teens saw Kiba. "How did it go?" Ino asked. Kiba's face still stayed the same shocked expression.

"I don't know what she's talking about! She says that she's no longer my friend!" Kiba screamed. "I'm going to have a talk with her." Temari said. She stomped off to find the pink haired girl.

Temari saw Kin, Zaku and Sakura by the dead tree. "Oi, Sakura!" Temari shouted. Sakura saw Temari running to her. Kin and Zaku sat by the branches while Sakura leaned against the trunk.

"Listen, I heard what you said to Kiba. It isn't very nice of you. Why did you say that to him?" Temari asked. "He isn't my friend. You are not also my friend." She said emotionlessly.

"What do you mean!? I was there for you when Ino-"

"That bitch?! Ah... Did Gaara get her pregnant?" Sakura asked. Temari froze. 'N-No way... How did she know?!' Temari mentally screamed.

"The Asylum is also connected to the Konoha Citizen files. I read each one and there was a file that said a man named Gaara Sabaku got a familiar blonde bitch pregnant. Don't act like as if you don't know. If you are trying to lure me into the trap, I will not listen. Tell everyone what happened, go on. If someone walks up to me again, I swear that I will kill him or her in a short and painless way." Sakura said darkly. Temari trembled and nodded.

"Good now go and tell them that I said these to you. There are more to me than just that, Temari." Sakura and her friends began to walk away but this time, to somewhere that they won't be found.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura, Zaku and Kin were walking home from school. "Heh, today was so fun." Sakura said. "You got that right, meh man!" Zaku said, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeh! We sure made them pissed! That was much better than what we did to our doctors!" Kin said with a smirk.

As the 3 walked down the sidewalk, there on the sides were the Sabaku trio, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Izunaka, Nara and Yamanaka watching their every move.

"Sakura-chan is acting different!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "And how did she know that we..." Ino's word silenced after each second.

"Guys! I found something!" Shikamaru said, holding his laptop for everyone to see.

**Ame, Tsuchi and Abumi release!**

**Just yesterday, Sakura Ame, Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi were released from Asylum. Mr. Kyoshi had explained that it was time to let them go since the asylum had taken enough 'attacks' from them. **

**It was also confirmed that these 3 are the singers behind the newest pop band, 'If Demons had Wings' and are releasing their first music video and album tomorrow!**

**The President of the If Demons had Wings Fan-club has been demanding the first copy of their album be theirs just this morning.**

**According to Sakura, "We better get ready cause the moment that video is released, we three better run for our lives unless we want to get pulled apart by fans." **

**Published on Friday the 13th.**

"If Demons had Wings?!" Temari and Ino squealed. "What's that?" Naruto asked. "That's the guys who were singing on the radio last month." Temari replied as she turned to the 3.

Sakura opened her backpack and pulled out a skateboard. "Race back to the house?" She asked with a smirk as Zaku gave a playful pout. "No! You always win when you use that!" He whined but Sakura was already skating home. He sighed and took out his skateboard along with Kin and began skating.

"Come on!" Kiba whispered/shouted at the group and began running after them. After each turn, glide and swing they finally got back to the mansion.

"Well that was fun!" Sakura said. "Hmph! You won... AGAIN!" Zaku and Kin screamed childishly. Sakura entered the house along with the 2.

"The coast is clear!" The group got out of their hiding spots. "We should get Itachi." Shikamaru suggested. Sasuke nodded and began to dial his number.

"Itachi?"

"Hn, Sasuke. What is it?"

"We need you outside... Now."

Itachi suddenly appeared behind Sasuke. "What do you want?" He asked. "What do you know about the current Sakura?!" They all shouted at him. Itachi gave them a blank expression. "Well, she's pat of the If Demons had Wings band, she is corrupted with her emotions and she doesn't want to see you because of 2 of you but actually most of you." He said.

"What do you mean!? Sakura-chan-"

"You have no right or authority to call me that now Naruto." They saw a figure jumped down from a tree. Sakura was all dressed in dark colors.

"Sakura, why?" Sasuke asked, his onyx eyes glaring and narrowing at her. Sakura gave a smart grin, "You all betrayed me! Are you all stupid to see that?" She asked.

"We didn't betray you-"

"Oh really? You all sent me to that prison and locked me up there for so long. You never visited me, which means that you have abandoned me. When I was smart enough to hack into the system of Identities, I figured out that she," Sakura points at Ino. "She got pregnant with you about 2 months ago, I began working my ass off to keep myself in that cage but still, they let me out when I didn't want to." She said with a fake pout. Most of their jaws hung from their skulls, especially Gaara's.

"Sakura, what about before that happened?!" Sasuke blurted out but then, the girl gave a heartless laugh. "Before!? Lies..." She said darkly, shaking her head in a no. She turned and began to walk away. Zaku appeared beside Sakura.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to fight underground?" He asked loud enough for everyone in the background to hear. "Yeah." The 2 were gone in a flash. Naruto and the boys froze but Itachi was raged. "UNDERGROUND!?" He shouted, his brotherness needing to protect Sakura.

Wherever Sakura was, she was laughing at her enemies foolishness.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kiba and Ino took the front row of the Underground fighting ring. The proctor, Genma had the microphone in his hand, ready to start the match.

"Alright! We are ready to start tonight's match! On the right, here's Ami Watanabe!" Ami Watanabe stood on the right side with a smirk on her face.

"On the left, is If Demons had Wings lead singer, Sakura Ame!" The fans from behind cheered as Sakura loomed out of the darkness... "Begin!"

Sakura watched as Ami took out her blade. She began to run at her. As she was about to stab Sakura, Sakura just moved to the side and let Ami stumble down the ring. Once Ami got to the ground, Sakura looked at her with a heartless emotion, just as if she was serious in this fight. Ami got back into the ring. Sakura looked at the clock, 30 seconds. She began to speed up the fight. Sakura appeared behind Ami and sent a fist to her spine.

"Ugh!" She shouted. Sakura hit a pressure point, to end the battle quick and painless. Ami was lucky that Sakura was calm otherwise, she would be in terrible pain. "Sakura Ame wins!"

The crowd cheered. Sakura bowed and walked away. Gaara watched as she disappeared in the shadows. As Ami got transported to the hospital wing, Sakura walked home as the rain poured.

She saw Ino, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara, living in their own house now. She stared at them, watching T.V. It seemed like they didn't notice her. The rain poured harder. Sakura closed her eyes and began to walk away. She felt like as if everyone was so happy tonight.

Kin and Zaku must be asleep by now. Sakura saw the mansion. She climbed up the tree and entered her room. Sakura changed her clothes and slid into the bed. She felt her cheek burn. Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep, attempting to keep those horrible memories of the past away.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Damn! Why is it raining?!"

"Today, there will be a large storm and there will be chance of flooding."

"Shit! If there's a flood, we're doomed!"

The news of having large storms are spreading throughout the school and yet they still went to have classes. Sakura, Zaku and Kin came in warm and dry while the others weren't so lucky. Especially Ino who's clothes were all wet.

Orochimaru came in the classroom. "Alright, read your textbooks." He said as he went on the computer. After an hour of boredom, the teacher couldn't take it.

"That's it! It's too boring in here! Everybody, you can have the day off! Get out!" He shouted, pointing to the door. Everyone cheered except for Sakura who kept her face straight. They all got up from their desks and exited the room.

Sakura, Zaku and Kin began to walk down the east side of the hall while the others took the west side. Ino and the others ran down to the Computer lab. Ino turned to YouTube and typed 'If Demons had Wings' on the search tab. There was a video with a million hits. Ino clicked on the page and another tab popped up.

**(I don't own Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

**If Demons had Wings - Not Gonna Die**

The video began with Sakura covered in the red liquid known as blood. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her teeth were fanged and pure white. Her nails were formed into claws and her back had 2 openings. In front of her were 2 demons. The background was like a battlefield. Behind Sakura were Zaku and Kin, Kin had her drum set and Zaku had his guitar like Sakura.

The music began.

"Death surrounds  
My heartbeat's slowing down  
I won't take this world's abuse  
I won't give up, I refuse!" Sakura's voice sang as the Sakura in the video cuts the demon's heads off with her guitar/axe.

"This is how it feels when you're bent and broken  
This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen  
When everything you love is leaving  
You hold on to what you believe in!" Sakura looked up and saw millions of demons.

"The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flat line..." Kin's voice sang. Kin looked at Sakura.

"No, not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight!" Sakura's back began to emit a white light and everything changed. Sakura was now in chains, her body was stretching by the wall.

There was the demon king, his whip in his hand.

"Break their hold  
'Cause I won't be controlled  
They can't keep their chains on me  
When the truth has set me free!" Sakura's chains melted into lava and the pink haired star stood up. "Demon's Curse: Angel Level 5!"

Sakura's back grew wings but they were blue as ice but in other words, sky blue with more white. She got he guitar/axe in her hand.

"This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you finally fight back  
When life pushes me I push harder  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger

The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flat line!"

Sakura was fighting the king and the king was losing but Sakura was exhausted.

"No, not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

Don't you give up on me  
You're everything I need  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you fight back

No, not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight  
No, we're not gonna die tonight!"

Sakura appeared with the Demon crown on her head, her seating in a God of War position and her aze was in her hand. In front of her were Zaku and Kin bowing to her along with the other demons behind them.

"Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die tonight!"

Their eyes widened at what they watched. Ino almost fainted when the video got about a billion hits! She looked at the side seeing that a new video will be coming out soon somewhere this month. Gaara saw another video on the side. It looked like an Original video. Gaara took the mouse and clicked on the page.

**(I don't own Monster by Meg and Dia)**

**Sakura Ame - Monster **

First, Kin was on the camera on close up. "Hey, what's up? Alright, this video took a lot out of Sakura to make, wait I'll show you Sakura now." The camera began to move to the side and they saw Sakura laying on the bed with bandages. "She got hurt while making this video but she's alright now." The camera turned back to Kin. "Please don't hate this video, it's really emotional and dramatic. Actually, this video is based on Sakura-chan's life so don't hate her story. Thanks for noticing!"

The video turned dark and suddenly the scene turned to a cell. Sakura's green eyes glowed in the dark and her pink hair was bloodied. Sakua looked like an abused girl.

The music started as flashes of Sakura being beat appeared in flashes.

"Her little whispers,  
"Love me, love me  
That's all I ask for  
Love me, love me," Sakura's eyes spilled tears as she saw a woman fall to the ground. And a memory of her flashed before the camera. Sakura being beaten by others,

"She battered his tiny fists to feel something  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something,  
Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the window," Then there was Sakura, killing another person with her fist. Her tears, spilling on the floor.

"That night they caged her  
Bruised and broke her  
She struggled closer  
Then they broke her," Sakura was crying. The people in front of her were blurry but one had blonde hair, red hair, blue hair and brown. Doesn't this seem familiar? The red and blonde one looked like as if they were kissing while the blue ad brown one looked like as if they were shouting at her.

"Violet wrists and then her ankles  
Silent Pain  
Then she slowly saw their nightmares were her dreams,"

Sakura suddenly stopped crying and began to make herself bleed by piercing a knife on her shoulder. She knocked down a photo and then smiled as the glass broke.

"Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the windows  
I will  
Hear their voices  
I'm a glass child,  
I am Hannah's regrets," Sakura began to walk somewhere, into a place that looked like a bathroom. She began to set up the room. She poured kerosene on the door and then she set it on fire. She filled the tub and poured some kerosene as well.

"Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down  
Murder ears with pillow lace  
There's bath tubs  
Full of glow flies  
Bathe in kerosene  
Their words tattooed in her veins, yeah!" The video darkened but then came up again.

**Sakura Ame's body was burned along with her house on Friday the 13th, 2012**

Gaara's eyes were widened throughout the whole video. The video seemed like Deja vu and yes, it was deja vu. Gaara knew Sakura's past in Suna and Konoha but now? This was horrible. Ino scrolled down the page and saw the Album.

**If Demons had Wings New Album 'Rain' is now released!**

**1. Not Gonna Die**

**2. Monster**

**3. Time of Dying**

**4. Imaginary**

**5. Just Like You**

**6. Falling Inside the Black**

**7. Breaking the Habit**

**8. Save Me From Myself**

**9. Burn**

**10. Makes Me Wanna Die**

**11. I Hate Everything About You**

**12. Falling to Pieces**

**13. Stand In the Rain**

**Bonus**

**Applause**

**Bimbo**

**See you Again**

**Judas**

Suddenly the lights began to flicker. "AA!" The lights came down. "Fuck!" Sakura, Zaku and Kin's curses were heard throughout the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**"Fuck! Who turned the lights off!?" **Zaku and Kin smirked at Sakura. Her right eye was pitch black along with 1/4 of her face, which meant that she was half consumed by Inner Sakura. The dark side disappeared quick and the Outer side of Sakura coughed. "Let's go stay in a room. Then we won't get separated." Sakura said to them, with her eyes blinded by the dark. Kin and Zaku said a 'yes' and they began to walk.

"Ow! Kin, don't shove me into the wall!"

"Oi! You're the one who pulled me!"

Sakura felt a doorknob. "Aha!" She opened the doorknob and pulled her 2 bandmates in. "Where are we?" Kin asked. "I think we're in the Band Room." Zaku said with a sinister voice for light.

They suddenly saw a light spark. Sakura stood on the stage with a flashlight. "I found a flashlight!" She shouted with a bored voice. "Ah! I found a guitar!" Zaku said with a grin. Sakura moved the flashlight to Kin who sat behind the drum set on the back.

Sakura sighed. She took the microphone as she put the flashlight in front of them. Sakura backed down. Zaku and Kin grinned. Sakura looked to the front as if there was a crowd.

**(I don't own Falling Down by Sora no Otoshimono)**

"This song, is called Falling Down!" The instruments began to play.

"Fallen down, Ahhahhahh...  
Blue, the sky up above, I wanna soar  
forever with you my love (You my love)  
That you are the one who can fly,"

Somewhere near the Music, Gaara began to notice some happy melody coming from the music room. While the lights were off, she everyone in the room and began to pull them to the noise. "Sakura..." He whispered. Once they took a peek into the music room, they all gaped like fishes- no! Sharks.

"I've fallen and I'm stranded here  
It's because my, my wings are heavy from  
the shame of all the ways that I've hurt you  
Don't run away (Don't run away),"

"She's pretty good." Sasuke commented softly. They others nodded in agreement. Gaara saw her as she kept singing, she looked like a goddess.

"Don't leave me here to cry in pain  
So give me a sign, I'll try and I'll try  
I know I can fly, to be with you (Ahhh)  
Blue as the sky that hangs above  
Clouds are like tears I cried in my love  
I'm gonna spread these broken wings  
And soar back into your heart  
Cause that's when,I'm falling all over again  
Falling for you  
Fallen down  
Ahhahhahh  
Fallen down!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Zaku said while he imagined a crowd cheering for them and tons of fangirls trying to get on the stage to rape him. The girls chuckled at his dreams. "Sakura, I think I came up with a stage name for you!" Kin said with an imaginary light blub on her head. "What?" Sakura asked.

"Heaven's Lost Angel! It fits you! It's like, you're the demon who was sent from heaven to protect!" Kin said with a grin. Sakura smiled. "Thanks." Sakura said. "My pleasure!"

"Wait," Sakura said seriously. She sniffed the air and turned to the half opened door. Gaara's eyes widened as she saw them. "Go!" He whispered but they couldn't hear him. "Come on guys, let's go." Sakura said with disappointment in her voice. The roughly pushed the door out and they stomped out of the band room.

Zaku and Kin tried to keep their distance from the pink haired girl since they could see dark aura beginning to rise. Sakura was in an annoyed mood, why can't they just leave her alone?!

She began to twitch slightly. "They are dead..." She sneered to herself. "Sakura-chan!" 'Naruto...' Sakura didn't have to blink when Naruto was about to hug her. She turned and landed her fist on the concrete ground, creating a mini earthquake.

"S-Sakura-"

"Just leave me be!" Sakura shouted. The people in the background froze. "J-Just leave me alone... Konoha had gave me enough bad memories." She said softly before she turned around and ran away. Zaku and Kin looked the people behind them and glared.

"What the hell!?" The 2 shouted. Kin punched a hole in the wall and they all took a step back, not wanting to be vibrated by the hit. "Fuck all of you!" Kin shouted. "Just leave her alone! You all should know better. She just got out of hell and you act like as if nothing happened! Guess what!? She never forgot and will never forgive what you all did!" Kin turned to run after Sakura. Zaku was alone and then she looked at Gaara.

"May I wish you all luck, she's very pissed off and she'll murder all of you..." Zaku said before disappearing in the dark. Gaara's eyes softened.

* * *

The lights appeared again. It was just lunch time so everyone stayed in the cafeteria. Zaku and Kin were seen eating at their spot but about Sakura, she was missing. Everyone was doing a good time looking for her especially... Her fangirls. Sai had came back, regarding information of Sakura's whereabouts.

"So, where is Sakura?" Kiba asked. Sai gave a fake smile. "She was in the music studio near school to take a video shoot for her solo video and song," Sai said as he handed Kiba is Ipad, revealing the studio's location. "She will be staying there for the rest of the day until nightfall."

Kiba and the gang sighed. "She's so stubborn!" Hinata shouted. "I know, why won't she accept us again?! If she did it to us, I would forgive her right away!" Temari remarked. Shikamaru sighed, "You know that she isn't you Temari,"

Everyone's eyes were on Shikamaru. "Sakura isn't like you, she is different. She has a different way of seeing life than you. She is more like a white rose out of so many red ones and she was picked up to see a different way of life. So, it means that if you can forgive her, it doesn't mean that she will forgive you." Shikamaru explained, he truly knew what was happening, it was coming all together and then again, it seemed like the rest didn't get it.

"I have an idea!" Ino shouted and Shikamaru knew that it wasn't good. "We should force her to forgive us!"

He froze. 'N-No... They couldn't! The couldn't do that to her!' The Nara thought. "I a-agree." Hinata stuttered. "Yeah!"

Shikamaru had enough, so he left the group without a word. He had to warn Sakura. She would just increase the hatred for them and probably enough hatred to kill them.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_She was losing this case. Her lawyer betrayed her because Ino had bribed him to be on her side. Sakura was alone. She didn't tremble once the judge declared her guilty for pushing Ino Yamanaka on the road to get hit by a truck._

_"You are to be sent to the Asylum for a few years. This case is closed."_

_Sakura saw Ino smirking at her. The girl's eyes were now covered by her pink hair as the guards handcuffed her. As she walked through the halls to the exit, everyone she once knew cheered (except for the Akatsuki who were angered by the Yamanaka's win.) for her fall and some just smirked. Sakura was pained harder once she felt Gaara punch her gut. She didn't fight him once he kissed Ino. _

_She was tortured by everyone... Tortured by anyone she loved._

_Suddenly, something snapped in Sakura's mind. She finally knew what love was to her now... Yes, she wanted Gaara to love her to death, love her to pieces. Because, love is pain. _

_Something inside her told herself that it was a good choice to send her away, so that she could love everyone in the building and she will try hard to show her love to Gaara..._

Sakura stood by the doors as her set for her 2nd new video single is being prepared for another filming of 2 new music videos that will be released on another day at the same time. Her manager and director (and close friend) Zabuza was in charge of making the scene as her song writer, Haku was sitting down, watching as the others worked. Zaku rushed into the scene, dressed in causals.

The first video was not yet done and the 2nd one was just shooting now. Sakura was dressed in a casual black outfit that she would wear to school. The set was like High school and Sakura leaned against the wall.

"Action!"

Sakura turned her head to the right and saw 2 figures kissing. She sighed. "It all had to begin with you," She looked at the object in her hand, a ring. She closed her hand, holding the ring in her fist.

"And you just had to break me down." Sakura watched as the blonde and red headed actors walked by her, laughing

"Alright! Cut! Sakura good job!"

Sakura nodded and walked out of the studio with Zaku. "Zaku-kun, where's Kin?" She asked. "Oh, she went home to help Itachi. You're ex is very... stubborn along with your ex-friends." Sakura flinched at how stubborn they were to accept that she was never going to forgive them and they would most likely force in anyway, even if they had to rape her or kill a friend. Sakura stopped and gripped into Zaku's shoulders.

"Zaku, tell Kin to stay away from them. You must as well."

"Alright!" Zaku said determined.

"Thank you-"

"Sakura!" Sakura turned around and Shikamaru. Sakura glared at her once-rival and stood in front of him, face-to-face.

"What do you want Shikamaru?!" Sakura asked in a low dangerous voice. "Sakura, you have to believe me in this. The Troublesome guys are planning to force you to forgive them. I would suggest that you do it." Shikamaru pleaded. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"How do I know that you are not lying?" She asked. Shikamaru looked at her, "You know that I would never lie to you." He answered. Sakura knew that this was clear, he was not lying.

"Fine. Who is the ringleader?"

"Yamanaka and Sabaku."

Sakura gave a heartless laugh. "Haha! The trash?! You're kidding me! The whore and man-whore together? So cute, they will say "We're sorry and now we must get back to fucking!" and leave me again? Hn, I must be dreaming." I said with a smirk. Shikamaru sighed.

"Sakura, good luck." Shikamaru walked away leaving Sakura and Zaku. "Don't worry, this guy's one of the good ones." Sakura noted to Zaku. He nodded and the 2 walked home.

* * *

"Alright, how much information did we get on Sakura?" Ino asked the group minus Shikamaru. "We'll I got news on Sakura's interviews and some videos on Youtube on her." Temari contributed. "On another subject, where's Gaara?" She asked.

"I believe he's visiting the asylum."

Somewhere in Aslyum

"So, you are Ame's-"

"Her best friend." Gaara answered Dr. Kiyoshi. "Alright, Liza?" "Yes?" "Bring this man to Ame's room." Yes sir."

Liza took Gaara around the Asylum. "This is Room 17." Liza took the key in fear and opened the door. The room was like a prison. The pillows were thrown across the room and there were some writings on the walls.

Gaara entered and looked at the right side of the wall. He looked at the words that were carved into the walls by nails.

_**Hatred**_

_**Death**_

_**Revenge**_

He saw something sticking out of the pillows. He saw a notebook. He flipped the pages and smirked. He saw something else under the bed. He crouched down and it was heart killing. He trembled, pulled out a binder. He opened it and saw many photos that he had once been in.

Every single sight of everyone Sakura knew from Konoha was either ripped off the photo or was scribbled on.

Ino's photo was ripped to shreds and his? Ha! His was scribbled over. He closed the binder and saw more things interesting such as sleeping pills, drugs and some hidden weapons. There was a photo on the night stand with Sakura and Zaku in it, smiling as the background was chaos. He looked away from the photo the broke him and left.

He drove back to the Yamanaka estate at 10 pm. What he had found in that notebook was to be classified with unwanted thoughts and memories.

"Hey guys, I just found something interesting that might work for this plan."


End file.
